


My choice I: I have had enough

by MansiJain



Series: My Choice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Narcissa is furious, Romance, She has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: 'My Choice' will be a series of Drarry oneshots. This is the first installment. Harry, Ron and Hermione have just escaped with Luna and Ollivander. Narcissa decides that she has had enough and asks Lucius to get rid of the Dark Lord and his death eaters from their Manor. HP/DM, LM/NM, RW/HG, BZ/PP





	My choice I: I have had enough

_**Title: My choice I: I have had enough** _

A/N: 'My Choice' will be a series of Drarry oneshots. This is the first installment. Harry, Ron and Hermione have just escaped with Luna and Ollivander. Narcissa decides that she has had enough and asks Lucius to get rid of the Dark Lord and his death eaters from their Manor. HP/DM, LM/NM, RW/HG, BZ/PP

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

_**Narcissa has had enough** _

"Will you please keep your voice down? If these things reach them-" Lucius requests his wife and she glares at him before roaring in fury, "I will not have them dictate whether I can argue with my husband or not and that too in my own house."

Draco is watching them silently, his silver eyes wide and his mouth slightly open in shock. It's understandable of course because he has never seen Narcissa or him quarreling like this.

"Keep quiet, woman?" He hisses because it's dangerous. Death eaters are swarming the Malfoy Manor and the dark lord himself is residing in one of the rooms, furious because Harry Potter has escaped once again. Thank Merlin, they don't know that Draco knew about Potter's identity and he lied to protect the boy.

"I will not keep quiet Lucius." She hisses right back, her face red with fury. He sighs and tries to reason with her, "Why are you fighting with  _me_?"

"Because the entire blame rests on your shoulders. I didn't ask for this when I married you. They are defiling my home. They are torturing and raping muggles and wizards and witches in the cellars. I won't let this continue any longer and I won't let my son become one of those monsters." She yells in my face and Draco winces. Lucius can sympathize with his son. Narcissa is utterly terrifying.

"What do you want me to do? What do you expect me to do?" He asks politely and her eyes flash before she whispers coldly, "Get rid of them. Each and every one of them and invite Potter and his friends here. It would keep them safe and perhaps redeem us too."

"Potter would never let us live in peace-" He starts and she holds her hand to stop him before replying, "I am not talking about the law. I can't live with the knowledge that we are letting all this happen. Get rid of them. I WANT THEM OUT. OUT OF MY BEAUTIFUL HOME. OUT OF OUR LIFE. I CAN'T BLOODY TALK TO YOU IN PEACE. I WANT PEACE AND I WANT YOU TO SPEND YOUR TIME WITH ME. I WANT YOU TO START YOUR BUSINESS AGAIN. I WANT A NORMAL LIFE. I WANT THEM OUT. OUT. OUT OF MY HOME."

XXXX

He is staring at her and Draco is staring at her too. Narcissa stops screaming, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She is angry and she can't control her fury any longer.

"I have tried to communicate my wishes subtly to you. I have told you that I won't let them mark Draco, many a time. I have waited and waited for you to realize but I WON'T WAIT NOW. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH."

"Keep your voice down." Lucius hisses and she walks closer to him before screaming right into his face, "DON'T ASK ME KEEP QUIET IN MY OWN HOUSE."

She continues in a strangled voice, "That Lovegood girl. Bella didn't let me give sanitary napkins to her. I had to sneak them in. It must have been so embarrassing for her. Death eaters won't stop taunting and threatening her. Granger was just tortured in our house. She is Draco's age and I don't think her screams will ever stop haunting me. I wonder if the dark Lord has turned you into some twisted bastard as well Lucius because the man I married would never torture anyone, leave alone children. Does it turn you on. Do her screams-"

He glares at her, his eyes furious and sickened, "Don't say such things. Of course, it sickened me and I am sorry that it has come to this."

"Bloody hell." Draco murmurs in shock, "You apologized. I never knew that you could apologize."

"Draco. Language." Narcissa mutters and hisses at Lucius, "This is what those good for nothing death eaters are teaching my beautiful son. It's your fault. Get rid of them. I want them out of my house."

Lucius stares at her before rolling his eyes in exasperation, "This is not the first time he is using these words. His curses become pretty creative when Potter's name comes up during any conversation."

"Don't change the-" She starts and he sighs, "What do you expect me to do? I can't just ask them to leave."

XXXX

Lucius staggers when Narcissa smiles. Her smile is sinister and he realizes that she is thinking about the ancient Malfoy family ritual. She backs off and sits at the edge of the bed before turning around a bit and pressing a kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco stares at her in surprise, startled by the sudden kiss.

"You know what you have to do Lucius?" She mutters and he narrows his eyes at her, "But we will require Potter for it and he-"

"despises you, yes-"

"I won't let you harm Potter. I won't." For the first time Draco mutters, his eyes narrowed suspiciously and Lucius rolls his eyes at him. Narcissa only kisses his forehead again.

"Don't worry Draco. No one will hurt your Harry Potter." Narcissa whispers, her voice teasing and Draco glares at her, his cheeks red, "He is not my Harry Potter."

Lucius mutters,"Really?"

"I hate you. I hate both of you." Draco mutters and lays down on the bed, his eyes fixed above at the ceiling.

"We love you too." She murmurs and calls, "Blissy, Billy, Slinky." her voice firm and Lucius looks at her with alarmed eyes because why will she call the elves at this very moment.

The elves appear and shrink away when their eyes fall on Lucius. Narcissa looks at him with annoyed eyes and Lucius realizes that this is another thing that he will have to change. His rudeness to elves. Draco snickers from his position on the bed and Lucius glares at his son.

"Please ask all the elves to stop preparing food for other residents of this house." She mutters softly and Lucius stares at her.

"They would know Narcissa. What the-" Lucius tries to reason with her. She ignores him,her blue eyes on the elves.

"Please prepare a make shift kitchen in this room. I will enlarge it for you." She continues and the elves nod at her, looking strangely relieved.

"Narcissa stop-"

"Please ask the elves to take all the people captured in our cellars to either St. Mungos or muggle hospitals." She continues, ignoring him.

"Draco talk to your mother. She is not being reasonable." Lucius asks his son and Draco averts his eyes silently. He is supporting his mother in all this and Lucius had already expected this so it isn't a surprise.

"After that everyone except the three you is to shift to other manors. Ensure that they are empty. If you find any death eater hidden in our manors, please tell me immediately." She continues and the elves whisper in unison, their eyes wide with glee, "Yes, mistress."

Finally Lucius breaks, "How am I supposed to do it at such a short notice?"

"Call Severus, Dumbledore, Potter. Do whatever. Get rid of them. I don't care." She stares at him and mutters carelessly before leaning back on her palms. His eyes roam over her robes. She is beautiful, arrogant and confident and he is truly proud of her.

"They will find this room-" He starts and she makes a face, "Create impenetrable wards around this room. Like I said, I don't care how you do it. I am not getting out of this room unless they are gone." She mutters adamantly and finally Draco speaks up, "I think that I must accompany father."

XXXX

"Most certainly not." Narcissa glares at her son, her body trembling with fury, "You will not be dragged in all this. I forbid it. You are to concentrate on whatever children your age do. Study, quidditch, potions."

"But he doesn't have a wand mother." Draco backs off defensively and looks at her.

"Yes, I don't have my wand Narcissa." Lucius speaks up, his eyes wide with mock-fear. She smirks at her son and then at Lucius, "Oh! Give yourself some credit, Lucius. You don't need a wand for magic."

Draco looks at him with raised eyebrows, "You do. I never knew."

Lucius makes a face at him.

Narcissa looks at the elves again, who are already arranging the make-shift kitchen.

"Ten minutes. Lucius. That's all you have and your time starts now. I will send them to comply with my other requests once your ten minutes are up." Narcissa murmurs and shifts back on the bed, beside Draco and summons a book to read, "Do create impenetrable wards around this room."

"You can do that by yourself too." He mutters in an irritated voice and she rolls her eyes at him exasperatedly, "Yours are always much more powerful."

"Bloody irritating woman." He grumbles and starts chanting, his hands pointed towards the walls of the room.

XXXX

Please review


End file.
